The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
This article is about the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a movie. Jimmy Neutron, is a character. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a spin-off of the Oscar-nominated computer-animated movie; Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, first officially aired in September 2002. This is also the first computer-animated Nicktoon. The series is animated by DNA Productions in Dallas, Texas, as was the movie. A television movie, Win, Lose and Kaboom, formerly named You Bet Your Life Form, aired on Nickelodeon USA in early July 2004. The show is about a kid inventor named James Isaac Neutron (voiced by Debi Derryberry) who gets in and out of trouble by inventing far-out gadgets. Especially notable is the fact that the "brainy nerd" is the hero. His main catchphrase seems to be "Brain Blast!", which usually comes after Jimmy comes up with an idea, accompanied by a visual of the activity in his brain. The show started out as a movie, which was advertised by showing Jimmy Neutron mini-episodes which can now only be seen on Nicktoons TV. Characters Besides the title character, the show's characters (and their voice actors) include: * Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's father. Somewhat oblivious and childish. Likes pie and ducks. Voiced by Mark DeCarlo. * Judy Neutron, Jimmy's mother. Most likely where Jimmy gets his brains. Judy appears slightly more mechanically inclined than Hugh (as shown in the original movie when she repairs the family car). She is a neat freak and when angry, calls Jimmy by his full name, James Isaac Neutron. She is called "sugar booger" by Hugh. Carl Wheezer is in love with Judy Neutron, noted in various episodes. Her outfit resembles a 1950's housewife. Voiced by Megan Cavanagh. * Goddard, Jimmy's robotic dog, equal parts tool and friend. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Carlton "Carl" Ulysses Wheezer, Jimmy's neurotic, llama-loving friend. According to canon, Carl was born in 1991. Carl is known as nervous, timid and suffering from hypochondria; at times, he tries to overcome these personality traits in order to appear "cooler" around Jimmy and mutual friend Sheen Estevez. When his parents expanded their cable lineup, Carl found himself focusing on a channel devoted to llamas; he has adored them ever since, going so far as to join a fan club, the Llama Love Society. Has an odd taste in women and an even stranger crush on Mrs. Neutron. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Sheen Juarerra Estevez, Jimmy's hyperactive friend, is twelve years old, making him two years older than Jimmy and Carl. The three are in the same school grade because Sheen was held back. Sheen's wardrobe largely consists of a blue t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt depicts UltraLord, a popular superhero within the show that Sheen is obsessed with. Sheen is of Mexican ethnicity, but does not have a noticeable accent. The name "Sheen Estevez" appears to be a reference to the Estevez family of actors — specifically the two members, Ramón and Carlos, who use the screen name Sheen (Martin and Charlie Sheen, respectively). Voiced by Jeffrey Garcia, who also won an Annie award for the role. * Cynthia "Cindy" Vortex, Jimmy's rival. Has shown obvious but reluctant friendship toward Jimmy. Usually calls Jimmy Nerdtron or some other such name.In the hour long crossover special, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Cindy develops feelings for Timmy Turner. As admitted by director Keith Alcorn and writer Steve Marmel, Cindy will end up with Jimmy in the long run. She loves Jimmy and only likes Timmy. * Liberty "Libby" Danielle Folfax, Cindy's best friend. Somewhat intellectual, and obsessed with electronic gadgets. Also Sheen's girlfriend, by some twist of fate. Voiced by Crystal Scales. * Ms. Winifred Fowl, 5th grade teacher at Retroville's middle school. Attracts the oddest men: was married to a werewolf at some point, and once dated Thomas Edison after Jimmy brought the famed scientist to the future. Resembles a large bird both in that she has a hooked nose and a tendency to squawk. Voiced by Andrea Martin. * Nick Dean, the "cool" kid at school, of Latino descent. Often seen on a skateboard, doing dangerous tricks. Voiced by Candi Milo. Guest characters Guest characters in ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' are listed below: * Amber (Debi Derryberry; seldom appears) * Barbarino (Jeff Bennett; appears in episode A Beautiful Mine) * Beautiful Gorgeous, the femme fatale (Wendie Malick; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion) * Betty Quinlan, who also seems to have a crush on Jimmy (Kath Soucie; seldom appears) * Bolbi Stroganovsky, the resident exchange student from some Eastern European country (Phil LaMarr; appears in episode Jimmy For President et al) * Britney (Candi Milo; seldom appears) * Brobot (Paul Greenberg; appears in the episode of the same name and later The Junkman Cometh) * Butch (Rob Paulsen; seldom appears) * Captain Betty (Jim Cummings; appears in Monster Hunt) * Chip (Rob Paulsen; appears in episode A Beautiful Mine) * Chuck Lestor (Crystal Scales; appears in episode Hall Monster) * Clark (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * Coach Gruber (James Belushi; seldom appears) * Commander Baker (Michael Clarke Duncan; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion) * "Cool" Hugh (Peter Frampton; appears in episode Make Room for Daddy-O) * Corky Shimazu (Billy West; appears in episode Make Room for Daddy-O) * Dr. Dark/The Pizza Monster (Corey Burton; appears in episode Sleepless in Retroville) * Elves (appear in episode Holly Jolly Jimmy) * Emily (Debi Derryberry; appears in episode Love Potion #976/J) * General Ernest Abercrombie (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode Substitute Creature) * Giggles the Clown (Ben Stein; appears in episode Hypno-Birthday to You) * Gortox the Irritable (Jim Cummings; appears in episode The Junkman Cometh) * Granny Neutron (Phyllis Diller; appears in episode Granny Baby and a few other minor bits... this is her second one-shot role as a main character's elder relative, after playing Grandpa's Sister in an ep of Hey Arnold!) * Gretchen (Megan Cavanagh; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * Gus (Rob Paulsen; appears in episode Normal Boy) * Hilgo (Megan Cavanagh; appears in episode Time Is Money) * Ike (Crystal Scales; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Part 1) * Invisible Sister, Libby's superhero form (In episode, The N Men) * Japanese Announcer (Michael Hagiwara; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * Jensen (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode Maximum Hugh) * Jet Fusion (Christian Slater; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion) * Jimmy Clones (appear in episode Send in the Clones) * Junkman (Charlie Adler; appears in episode The Junkman Cometh) * King Goobot, the Yokian King (in the original film Patrick Stewart of Star Trek: The Next Generation fame, in the series S. Scott Bullock; seldom appears) * Lance (Billy West; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * Lars Svenson (Billy West; appears in episode The Science Fair Affair) * Libby's little brother (Crystal Scales; appears in episode Make Room for Daddy-O) * Lou (Billy West; appears in episode Holly Jolly Jimmy) * Lucky Joe (Billy West; appears in episode When Pants Attack) * Maggie (Crystal Scales; appears in episode Birth of a Salesman) * Masseuses (Megan Cavanagh; appear in episode MaternoTron Knows Best) * MaternoTron (Megan Cavanagh; appears in episode MaternoTron Knows Best) * Max (Tom Kenny; appears in episode Maximum Hugh) * Mayor of Retroville (Jim Cummings; appears in episode Monster Hunt) * Mayor Quadar (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode Normal Boy) * Mombot (Grey Delisle; appears in episode Brobot and The Jukeman Cometh) * Monks (appear in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Part 2) * Mr. Moodini (Tom Kenny; appears in episode Maximum Hugh) * Mr. Vortex (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode Make Room for Daddy-O) * Mr. Wheezer (Rob Paulsen; seldom appears) * Mr. Wuggles, Carl's hamster (Frank Welker; appears in episode My Son, the Hamster) * Mrs. Folfax (Crystal Scales; appears in episode Journey to the Center of Carl) * Mrs. Vortex (Megan Cavanagh; seldom appears) * Ms. Jingle Bells (Megan Cavanagh; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Part 1) * Mummies (appear in episode Beach Party Mummy) * Nanobots (Daran Norris and Tom Kenny; appear in episode Safety First and a few others) * Nathan (Jeffrey Garcia; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * Nissa (Debi Derryberry; appears in episode See Jimmy Run) * Octopus Man (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode Nightmare in Retroville) * Officer Tubbs (Frank Welker; appears in episode Holly Jolly Jimmy) * Old Carl (Rob Paulsen; appears in episode Granny Baby) * Old Lady Nusbaum (Megan Cavanagh; appears in episode Normal Boy) * Oleander (Rob Paulsen; appears in episode Hall Monster) * Ooblar (in the original film Martin Short, in the series Paul Greenberg; seldom appears) * Ozzie (Crystal Scales; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * Phantoms (appear in episode Phantom of Retroland) * Police Chief (Ving Rhames; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion) * Popbot (Jim Cummings; appears in episode Brobot) * Poultra (seldom appears) * Principal William S. Willoughby (Rob Paulsen; seldom appears) * Princess Guan Qi "Peggy" Tsu (Ming-Na; appears in episode The Great Egg Heist) * Professor Crank (Dan Castellaneta; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion) * Professor Finbarr Calamitous (Tim Curry; appears in episode Professor Calamitous, I Presume) * Rayburn, the holographic butler (Corey Burton; appears in episode Aaughh!! Wilderness!!) * Robo-Fiend (Rob Paulsen; appears in episode Ultra Sheen) * Sam (Billy West; seldom appears) * Santa Claus (Mel Brooks; appears in Holly Jolly Jimmy) * Sasha Vortex (Megan Cavanagh; appears in episode Maximum Hugh) * Sheezicks (Mark DeCarlo; appears in episode Maximum Hugh) * Snappy, Carl's turtle (appears in episode Monster Hunt) * Swimmy, Carl's goldfish (appears in episode Beach Party Mummy) * Tee (Kevin Michael Richardson; appears in episode A Beautiful Mine) * Terry Finster (Candi Milo; appears in episode Safety First) * Thomas Edison (Rob Paulsen; appears in episode The Big Pinch) * Tina Sue (Carolyn Lawrence; appears in episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Part 1) * Tremendous Jackson (Kevin Michael Richardson; appears in episode The Retroville 9) * UltraLord (Jim Cummings; seldom appears) * Vibrating Lad, Sheen's superhero form (in episode The N Men) * VOX (Megan Cavanagh; seldom appears) * Wendell (Frank Welker; appears in episode Make Room for Daddy-O) * Willy Loman 3000 (Tom Kenny; appears in episode Birth of a Salesman) * Yentil Marmelstein (Debi Derryberry; appears in episode Journey to the Center of Carl) * Zia (Maurice LaMarche; appears in episode A Beautiful Mine) * Burpboy, Carl's superhero form (appears in the episode The N Men) Episodes Before the Nicktoon Jimmy Neutron aired, it was going to be a movie. This was advertised with mini-episodes of the present-day show, which followed almost the same plot. Many of these episodes were re-made in a 11-minute format for the actual TV series. This "show" didn't run for very long, yet it gave Jimmy Neutron's gadget list a head start. Shorts to Promote Movie * New Dog, Old Tricks * Cookie Time * Carl Squared * Hyper Corn * Sea Minus * Pain, Pain, Go Away! * UltraLord vs. The Squirrels Season 1 *1. (20-Jul-2002) When Pants Attack *2. (06-Sep-2002) Normal Boy / Birth of a Salesman *3. (13-Sep-2002) Brobot / The Big Pinch *4. (20-Sep-2002) Granny Baby / Time Is Money *5. (27-Sep-2002) Raise the Oozy Scab / I Dream of Jimmy *6. (04-Oct-2002) Jimmy On Ice / Battle Of The Band *7. (14-Oct-2002) See Jimmy Run / Trading Faces *8. (30-Oct-2002) Phantom of Retroland / My Son, the Hamster *9. (01-Nov-2002) Hall Monster / Hypno-Birthday to You *10. (15-Nov-2002) Krunch Time / Substitute Creature *11. (30-Nov-2002) Safety First / Crime Sheen Investigation *12. (31-Jan-2003) Journey to the Center of Carl / Aaughh!! Wilderness!! *13. (17-Feb-2003) Ultra Sheen / Party at Neutron's *14. (14-Mar-2003) Broadcast Blues / Professor Calamitous, I Presume *15. (25-Apr-2003) The Egg-Pire Strikes Back (one hour) *16. (17-May-2003) Maximum Hugh / Sleepless in Retroville *17. (06-Jun-2003) Make Room for Daddy-O *18. (01-Aug-2003) A Beautiful Mine *19. (05-Sep-2003) Sorry, Wrong Era Season 2 *20. (19-Sep-2003) Beach Party Mummy *21. (03-Oct-2003) The Retroville 9 / Grumpy Young Men *22. (13-Oct-2003) Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (one hour) *23. (29-Oct-2003) Nightmare in Retroville *24. (11-Nov-2003) Monster Hunt / Jimmy For President *25. (14-Nov-2003) Return of the Nanobots *26. (08-Dec-2003) Holly Jolly Jimmy *27. (13-Feb-2004) Love Potion #976/J *28. (08-Mar-2004) Sheen's Brain *29. (09-Mar-2004) MaternoTron Knows Best / Send in the Clones *30. (10-Mar-2004) The Great Egg Heist / The Feud *31. (11-Mar-2004) Out, Darn Spotlight *32. (12-Mar-2004) The Junkman Cometh *33. (26-Mar-2004) Foul Bull / The Science Fair Affair *34. (02-Jun-2004) Men at Work *35. (07-Jun-2004) Billion Dollar Boy / The Mighty Wheezers *36. (09-Jul-2004) Win, Lose, and Kaboom! (1 1/2 hours) Season 3 *37. (11-Nov-2004) Attack of the Twonkies (one hour) *38. (27-Nov-2004) Lights, Camera, Danger! *39. (27-Nov-2004) The N Men *40. (23-May-2005) The Tomorrow Boys *41. (24-May-2005) Fundemonium *42. (26-May-2005) Stranded *43. (27-May-2005) Jimmy Goes to College *44. Clash of the Cousins/Who's Your Mommy? *45. Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen *46. The Incredible Shrinking Town *47. One of Us/Vanishing Act *48. The Trouble with Clones *49. Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius/The Evil Beneath *50. Who Framed Jimmy/Flippy *51. King of Mars *52. Best in Show/El Magnifico *53. My Big Fat Spy Wedding *54. How to Sink a Sub/Lady Sings the News *55. League of Villains (one hour)